In the last few years the number of cell phones has multiplied, and the number of other electronic devices has also grown. A major issue in the field of cell phone technology is the ability of a phone to maintain full connectivity while recharging its power from some other electronic device, such as a notebook or desktop computers, a car or airplane power source, etc.
What is clearly needed is a system and method for an enhanced universal cable that can meet all the requirements for data connectivity while recharging from any of a variety of available power sources, while offering the minimum space and weight possible, and with the highest flexibility and degree of future proofing possible.